An End to the End for Dragons
by The Archiver
Summary: Magic changes things but what happens when magic changes you. Warnings: eragon and saphira. eldest spoilers. alittle OC to move things along hey, I'm lazy .rating T just in case LAST UPDATE: ON HIATUS till further notice
1. An End to the Dragons

Title: An End to the End for Dragons

Warnings: eragon and saphira. eldest spoilers. Pc (personal creation) insertion. I do not own eragon or any book belonging to any People.

**POINT IN THE STORY: Four hours into the riot of sound and motion, Saphira dove out of the sky, her eyes sparkling with a queer aspect. She shivered and arched her neck, panting between her open jaws. _The forest,_ she said, _is alive. And im alive. My blood burns like never before. It burns as yours burns when you think of Arya. I . . . understand!_**

**Eragon put his hand over her shoulder, feeling the tremors that rack her frame; her sides vibrated as she hummed along with the music. She griped the ground with her ivory claws, her muscles coiled and clenched in a supreme effort to remain motionless. The tip of her tail twitched like she was about to pounce.**

**Arya stood and joined eragon on the opposite side of Saphira. The elf also put her hand on Saphira's shoulder, and the three of them faced the darkness, united into a living chain.**

_What was the desire she had that brought her down to the camp,_ she thought,_ over come with the search for a mate and she came here_. While in the back of her

mind she knew what drove her to them... to him. She sat the song ending hours ago everyone asleep save the elves that were to busy guarding the camp to give more

than the occasional glances to make sure eragon and her were still there. _I don't feel that way about him he is only my rider and a friend_, she said to asure herself. It

failed as that nagging feeling replied, _I am you and you know you saw him as more than your rider._ A tear forming in her eye revealed her defeat and her feelings of shame.

_It was desire, _shesaid to the voice as the voice said it to her. _I love him,_ she said looking down at eragon, _but he will never love me in the same way cause I'm a dragon. _

She softly touched her nose to his forhead. "it doesnt have to matter that your a dragon". _What to force him to love me,_ she thought to her innerself. When it didn't reply

she grew to the verge of cring. "No, if he wouldn't care if you're a dragon." said a voice.

She suddenly snapped open her eyes realising that voice was out loud. She quickly looked arround teeth beared in a growl. _Whose there, show yourself,_ she

demanded seeing even the elves sleeping. What appeared to be a young boy in a dark hooded cloak steped into the open. "Here i am, but do not worry i don't seek to

harm you" he said in a way that sounded almost boastfull. _How should i believe you,_ she said to the boy. The boy's eyes flashed in a way that it cut through her rage and

made her feel a twitch of fear. he slowly walked to her bored at her intimidating growl. "I left you awake so i could speak as though I were the only one hear". Not

backing down away from him she asked, _who are you to want to speak to me and why? _"I am called The Archiver," he said soullessly, "and I've come to ask if you want

your being not matter." _I'ld never usurp his free will to do such a thing to him, _but as she said it her eyes showed fear for not only did this boy this Archiver know about her

secret desire she wasn't sure she told him the truth. "I never said that," he growled out looking insulted, "I would only make the difference of species not matter." she

was cought off guard and let slip through her eyes how much she wanted it to be true.

**Who is this Archiver. How can he do all he says he can. I know and you will too as soon as i get chap. 2 up. (Rateing is for exerpt im gonna add as a alternete path or their future.)**


	2. A Medal to the Dragons

**I couldn't make this a lemon not to Eragon, Saphira (I don't own either of in any way), or my personal creation (The Archiver). Which I don't consider as me, but still own. BUT if you want a lemon you can send me a lemon ending to my fic and I'll put it at the alt. chapters on the end and give you full cred unless told not to. but seeing as you aren't reading this any way that will be all.**

**I DO NOT OWN ERAGON OR ELDEST...yet muhahahaha (j/k)**

**Part 2: A Medal to Dragons**

_How would you do that then,_ Saphira said the conflict rising burning away at her like his very presence was forcing her to consider this. "Magic, limitless magic

that comes for those with wishes that I wish to grant." _And I suppose you want something in return for doing this which you say you can_, she snarled conflict

gone and her anger pushing her closer to bite his head off unknowingly being controlled by whatever emotion she has. "Of course," he said using his vast power

to keep her at bay, "but not something I expect." _Whatever it is i still won't let you do it_, regaining herself over the shock of his presense finaly. "Why are you

full of hate all i'll do is turn him into a dragon." _Impossible, what kind of idiot do you think I am_, she said curious of what he could be thinking. "Mabey if i was

human, I guess, but I'm not human or elven or a dragon obviously. I'm an etherial being I don't need to use magic for I could use the blueprint of this reality to

alter someones being." He said with anger that ment his waiting was taxing him. "I don't do this for everyone so if you want a magic artifact I made that will

make him a dragon say so now for you're hate channels through me. I won't make you use it, I just hate to lose this love cause of shape and he cares for you

very much." He calmed himself as he as lines of light etched his skin stoping only to retreat back in. _I'll think about it, after I see this artifact. _She

said seeing him in a calming pain. "Here, I must go this forest is to full of lost thoughts and it is strangling me." He said as he gave her a silver amulet with

a saphire dragon that looked to strong to possibly be her. Before walking away he motioned to Saphira to lay down as the elves started moving slowly. She

setled down before anyone awoke anoft to see her, turning back to see The Archiver massage his temples as shadows sprang out of the darkness to

consume him. _If it would will I do it. _She said to herself as Eragon rolled over as if he heard her. She glanced down at the amulet that was now wrapped on

her talon. Eragon's eyes opened to see his dragon in a despair looking at the ground ,or so he thought, he stared at her with a look of deep thought. _I love _

_him and someday soon I'll go to him and tell him, _she said not watching Eragon's own look of worry as he heard. Saphira loves someone and shes going to

leave me to go to him, he thought privitly as he closed his eyes, she is the only thing I truly care about out here, atleast she won't leave till this land is free.

I'm sure she she won't leave me at all I'll just go with her, he thought as he drifted back to sleep.

**What new surprises does he/I bring no one knows save me. what will saphira do tomorrow aka next month I guess. does eragon love her back i havn't desided yet. why can't I stop doing this spooky voice even though you cant here me or are even reading this.**

**this ones short so i could make a third chapter. this is very important if you want to flame me send it directly to my e-mail so it wont mess up my neat review board. and i'm not making this into a lemon send me your alt versions if the last chapter would be one and ill put it up after im done but thats the best you will get. (lol dragon lemon lmao) ps. i know my story sucks but its a fanfic so watever**


	3. Magic from the Medal

**OK thankies for the preety reviews just wanted to know if... what was i saying? oh yeah bla bla blah proof-readers... alternative chapters... my profile. special thx to hiddenprincess818 for always being first to read my chapters. and remember ill try to put out a new chapter once a month unless its a new fic then like two unless someone request something(which wont happen cause im a amature)in which case ill write about it and if you like reading my stuff then ill try to see what ill do but it wont be a lemon even if you ask for it as one. ps. if this start sounds off its cause i accidently ingested something bad but #? H )- so im feeling better.**

**Dis claimer: i dont own Eragon, Eldest, (or a sword... yet)**

**...(feel my power)**

**/ () \**

**( ---- )**

**\ /\ /**

**The Archiver in a barrier (it sucks)**

Part 3:**Soul of a Dragon**

Eragon wakes to see Saphira's face placed on the ground inches from his own head. He gasped the shock had set his eyes wide for a second. She had

obviously moved closer after he had fell asleep and it's not as if I mind he thought as he lifted his hands to softly graze the back of his hand down the side of

her mouth. He enjoyed watching as the blue scales glimmered as they reappeared on the otherside of his hand, "like sapphires, they're beautiful" he said

while she stirred awake. He quickly with drew his hand as he laid down to rest with his eyes open.

Saphira opened her eyes a few seconds after he laid down so her eyes didn't see him pet across her face, but she did feel and hear him being awake

for it. If she could've watched him a little longer before he woke, but she knew it was when she moved closer that woke him. I barely had the time to lay back

down she thought to herself, what has that monster done, atleast before I didn't know what that feeling was. It wasn't his fault I would've found out any way,

she corrected herself. What if I told him, I know he won't hate me for it. He won't have to hate me for me too regret it.

Eragon pretended to start to wake. "Morning Saphira" he said as he stood up. That's it, she thought, I know away that I won't trick him into wearing it

and I can still have him as a dragon. _Eragon, I have an amulet with unusual magic on it._ She said to him with more confedence then she had. _It has the _

_power as I was told to turn humans in to dragons. I wanted to know what you would want to do with it._ "What kind of magic can do that." Eragon said was he

looked for the amulet she spoke of, noticing on her claw. _ I wasn't told, but if it works we would stand twice the chance aginst Galbatorix._ She told him lifting

the chain to show him.

**I just have two things to say: one im taking this out of M cause well its not M rated and won't be. two if you notice the chars change dramaticaly its because it was I forget where i was going with this cause i make it up as i go along and dont finsh it In one day. three(haha fooled you ;P) if ANYONE wants to give me suggestions it can and will get these updates faster.(and if you're not a fan and don't suggest anything you have no right to critize me)**

**PS. sry it aint longer, ive been reading some books i got and watching red vs. blue.**


	4. Trouble of Existance

Back by fans request never thought I'd have any. Thanks for being my fans.

**BTW: italics are for thinking to ones self **

**italics and quotes are for telepathy**

**quotes are normal speech  
" " this would be speech but in a different language**

**" " this is for out of story comment such as me**

"**italics" are telepathy**

Part 4: **Trouble of Existence**

_Eragon what have I done you haven't spoken since I gave that amulet to you and it won't be long till Ellesmera._ She looked over to the boy that she held an impossible love for. He stared intently on the magical artifact deciding his unusual fate. _I should have told him why I want him to wear it._

_I want to be a dragon but not for Alagaesia, but for her. Why couldn't I just fight this war after I explain my love to her._ He felt a twinge of sadness noticing that it wasn't just his sadness he turned to Saphira only to see those deep blue eyes staring back at him. "I've decided, and I will use the amulet not just for the protection Alagaesia, but for other reasons."

_"Are you sure Eragon?" _Saphira whispered to his mind, but on the inside she was screaming with joy so much she felt like it would burst forth. "_This isn't something you can reverse._" _Please say yes, your sure._ She whispered in her mind.

"Don't worry, I know this isn't something I can undo, but I'm going to try anyway." He said, confidant. He began lifting up over his head slowly, as he looked from Saphira's eyes to an amulet both of which seemed to him if anything warm with anticipation. He quickly put them both at ease by slamming quickly onto his shoulders. It happened almost instantly, he seemed to turn to ash no explosion to scatter it, it just fell with his clothes.

"Eragon" Saphira scream the second it happened in shock of what happened but only for that second, feeling his reply in her mind. She stopped crying to look around for him a marvelous fire-breathing dragon.

"_I'm here Saphira_" He told Saphira with his mind with even think of using his mouth for some odd reason to him. He stood up as he saw her look around for him. He tried to call out to her finding his mouth wouldn't work right, instead he let out weak growls and hisses. He mentally slaped himself realizing if it would've worked he wouldn't talk anyway. _No wonder I didn't answer with my mouth._

Hearing a growl, she looked down into the ash to see a cloudy grey dragon hatchling in the clothes. "What have I done to you. I'm sorry, I thought you would be older when you transformed." _She said crying and thinking thing of things to get revenge on the Archiver._"

"_Well, atleast this will let me grow into my dragon body properly._" He said trying to let her know it was ok. "_If I was a full fledged dragon right now I wouldn't be able to control it like you did_." He mentioned as he tried to pull his clothes with him as he walked awkwardly out of the ash.

"_I see what you mean._" She said as he turned to look at her sheepishly. "_Eragon, what are you doing?_" She said as she watched him carry his clothes with him.

He turn his head away from her as he said embarrassed "_It would feel weird to be naked in front of you, now._" He stopped as he realized what he said and added. "_Not to mention other people._"

Saphira turned away as she blushed. "_It's ok dragons aren't... built to show much... most of the time._" she said unsure of how to phrase it, and decided to whisper in that last part.

He looked up at he as he quietly replied with an ok. Slowly he stepped out of his old clothes shyly. "_How's this Saphira?_" He said feeling slightly better that nothing embarrassing could be seen.

"_Don't worry I can't see a thing._" She said surprised to see the little dragon walk more properly already. "_Now that, that's out of the way I can teach some of basics to being a dragon_" she said almost laughing as he fell over to sit down and listen.

" i hoped you like this chapter to sry i didn't get it out sooner but i felt the need to get to ganon on on LoZ: TP and at least get half way through FFXII. And if any one is wondering why he is a hatchling saphira is like less then a year old less of an age difference this way. Btw that was not to set up a lemon it's just a fact that he would be embarrassed. If any one has questions or complaints send them to me ill answer and enough ill update this chapter and put them here. 


	5. Filler: Submitting a Report

Ok this has nothing to do with the plot it's just misplaced stories about the archiver. I am making this a. to give you something to read b. so you will know more about the archiver.

ps. this is will probley change your pov on my fanfic so if you dont want that wait at most like till sometime and ill be finished with the next chapter.

**Filler: Submitting a Report**

"Waden 594 reporting in." The Archiver said.

"Archiver series that means you belong to Voxin. Ok, go give all your deeds to darkness storage 1 and any ether reports to Voxin or Vandread.

"Yes sir." said the boy as he nodded and went off. As, he went over to the column, his hand pushed away the darkness to pull out a golden pin about as thick as yarn and about a half a foot long. He spoke to it in an odd language, archiving his actions.

"_Waden 594, actions in realty 805434 freed the minds of 50 hybrids and gave them enough knowledge to free others hopefully reinstating the balance that world once knew. Actions in realty 2476 hopefully by giving dragons a new way to flourish other species (Urgals and possibly humans) will avoid any attempts to subvert the other species that dwell there. I will need to examine these places more."_

He released the gold shard as it traveled along the outside of the column to the top. 594 turned quickly to Voxin, wondering where Vandread was. "Sir, I have reports of above average ether."

"Which realty?" Voxin asked in his ever calm voice.

"Realty 2476, I left a marker you should be able to detect."...

So, how did you like it if you favor it enough ill try to use this story as a filler. And it will give more details as it unfolds. Btw, this is my own story not a fanfic. I got pictures to help you understand more but mostly they are pics of they're weapons... oh yeah,

What is a waden? Who is Voxin and Vandread? What is Ether? (attach more questions here) and most importantly WTH is going on?... find out next time on my fillers. Or if i make anoft theyre own series.


	6. Agony for Time

I am the archiver and for those of you who wished for a new chapter. I will grant your wish. After all I already granted the author's wish and got him a sword. stop hugging it. aww, but I like my new sword. Well any way lets let them watch... read the fic while we argue.

BTW: thought 

"telepathy" 

ooc

"speech"

**Agony for Time**

Eragon woke to the sound of loud and menacing laughter. He looked around for it's source only to find his head wouldn't turn the right way. He tried to get up to find his whole body wouldn't move and it hurt to even try. "Have I been captured? No, What have you done with Saphira?" He yelled at the laugh. "Eragon, It's ok I'm right here." Said the laugh, as she came into view. "Saphira, why can't I move?" He said as he tried again. She looked down at him as she said. "It could be that while you slept you forgot you're a dragon now, and are moving the wrong joints the wrong way." 

He looked aghast to realize he forgot something like that. "But, I'm sure it's because you must've tried to sleep on your back and your joints all froze up from sleeping like that." Eragon confirmed this by trying to roll on his stomach to find it hurt alot. "So, how do I get up?" He stared at Saphira only to see her give what could only be a shrug. "I don't know I've never made that mistake before. I guess if I bite you by the tail I can lift you up and flip you." He winced as she bit him and lifted him up. He landed as he said. "Thank you, today are we going to teach me to fly?" He curled his bit tail under him as the elven escorts looked on in awe.

"Ok, first get on my back... without using your legs, ok?" Saphira said as she laid down as low as she could get. "What? How am I going to manage that?" He said, not quite as excited as he was a moment ago. "Oh yeah fly up there." He added. While crouching Eragon flexed his new wings out to figure out which muscles he would have to use while flying. "Ok, here I go." He sent as he jumped and flapped his new wings giving out almost at once. "It's harder than... it looks" he stuttered, trying to catch his breath. "I know I just didn't want you to complain when I told you to strengthen your wings before I teach you to fly." She said in what could only be amusement.

"Oh, and I suppose you find this funny." Eragon replied with a badly repressed laugh. "Mildly, some what, maybe." She finished. "So, what do I really do?" He asked to which Saphira replied. "Continuous flapping without trying to get off the ground will build up wing muscles, just for right now try and move the air with your wings." 

He did just that and was slowly working into it, till he tried show off. "Look, my front half is floating off the ground." He said before settling back down to exhausted to continue. "And now you cant even twitch your wings to save your life" She whispered to him with a smirk as she rolled him over on his back again. " Hey, not funny you know I can't get up like this." He said worriedly as he saw her smile deviously as she said. "That's the point." Eragon instantly blushed at this, as did Saphira when she realized what she admitted. "nn-ow you will have to rely on your wings without being able to showoff." Eragon was to busy restraining the thoughts those words caused to notice the stutter, at least till his underbelly wasn't completely exposed.

"Alright, I'll try he said as tried lifting himself with his wings." He and doing so after which he was once again unable to move. "I'm.. done." He said exhausted once again. Saphira looked at him before saying ok and taking his tail in her mouth to flip him back over. "That's enough for today let's get some sleep." Saphira said calmy. "Good, cause I can't even lift my wings." Was all Eragon could reply before, dropping on his his belly fast asleep. "Good night, Eragon." Saphira said in a most caring manor.

**Wow i bet you glad i'm finaly updating. Wow my arms hurt almost as much as eragon's wings. Well now yall got a filler and an update . Btw sry it took so long i have no excuse so sry. Ill try to upate more. And for those of you wondering no one is wonder that why at the end it seemed more focused to the romance then him learning thats cause i dont want it to be like a teach/student i want them as a friend/friend at least till one of them admits they're love for the other. Check my profile for where to send questions, comments, and complaints. ps. I like listening to music when i write and during this i was listening to mostly no fear and in the shadows by the rasmus, as well as songs by my chemical romance and thousand foot crutch, even 1 song by soil. All on repeat. Well i guess thats it. Oh wait it would've taken longer to get me to finish this but given-inside's review gave me the inspiration to go on so don't think that they go unread or unappreciated and while there are more i would thank the longer i write this the long till yall read it.**


End file.
